Dreams
by ROXAS2
Summary: —Sólo un sueño... solo fue un sueño. —Dijo con tristeza y melancolía. —. Bueno es hora de seguir fingiendo una amistad cuando quiero algo más. —Bajó después de decir eso a seguir su día a día. Bien mi primer fic mangaquestshipping disfrutenlo c: y si no igual veanlo XD


Bien mi primer fanfic sera mangaquestshipping pero para no hacer el nombre tan largo le diré gold x crystal por el simple echo de que yo tampoco entiendo el nombre de los shippings y tal y tal bien espero que les guste y acepto cualquier critica excepto algo que tenga que ver con ruby o emerald o un comentario que no venga ni al caso XDD igual quiero agradecerle a mi madre a mi tia... no espera no a ellas no ellas no me ayudaron(? quiero darle las gracias a kari McCartney por ayudarme y darme consejos (': no creas que te volvere a agradecer (? y así ya saben lean manden reviews o lo que sea para que sepa si esta algo mal o no c;

* * *

—¡Crys! —Escuchó el grito de su pequeña amiga (de tamaño porque de edad era mayor) —. Crystal que bueno que te encuentro, quería preguntarte si me acompañarías al centro comercial por un muñequito de Pikachu. —Había escuchado a Yellow pero su mente estaba en otra. Hoy ya hacía un mes que se le había declarado a Gold el causante de todos sus pesares por quien suspiraba seguidamente por quien tenía sueños indecorosos todo...bueno nos estamos saliendo del tema el punto es que no tenía ganas y quería irse a dormir no tenía ganas de nada más que de eso.

—Lo siento Yellow hoy no podrá ser… ya sabes hoy ya es un mes desde que se lo dije y no tengo ganas de nada. —Pudo observar la cara de decepción de su amiga pero también de comprensión.

—Está bien Crys, será otro día, ¡nos vemos! —con una sonrisa se fue corriendo... genial por si fuera poco ahora se sentía una mal amiga. De mala gana se volteó para coger su mochila y solo ver como Gold besaba con cariño a aquella que se robó al amor de su vida a aquella asquerosa amante de Miltank a la sucia per... nos estamos volviendo a salir de tema, bueno como decíamos Gold estaba besando a Whitney, sonrió con amargura con el pensamiento de "_fue mi culpa_" cogió su mochila y se fue lo más rápido posible.

Llegó a su casa con cansancio y se fue directamente a su cuarto sin saludar a su madre.

—Bien hecho Crystal, eres una masoquista, justo luego de ver aquel beso te pones a recordar todo lo que paso aquel día, eres una idiota. Me enamoré de quién dije que nunca me enamoraría y fue demasiado tarde cuando se lo dije… Ya esa asquerosa de Whitney se había vuelto su novia y cuando se lo dije me contesto que solo podíamos ser amigos. —Con todos esos pensamientos en su cabeza se quedó dormida.

*Flashback*

—Lalalala si tú lo deseas puedes volar—Un muy feliz Gold cantaba con energía lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Cállate, eres muy ruidoso. —Volteó a ver a un chico pelirrojo con cara de "kill me plz"

—Oh venga deberías estar feliz por mí, ¡hoy me le declarare a Crys! No seas malo. —Silver vio con cara de "no me importa" a Gold.

—Venga Silver no seas así con Gold, después de todo por fin se le declarara a Crys después de tanto tiempo. —Un chico pelinegro con cara despreocupada lo miraba con una sonrisa tranquila, quien más si no Red.

—¡Gracias Red-sempai!, ¿Lo ves Silver? Así deberías ser tú. —Silver siguió caminando en silencio—. ¡Ahí esta ella deséenme suerte! —Gold salió corriendo para alcanzar a Crys a quien se le iba a declarar.

—Crys-sempai, ¡dinos quien te gusta! —Una chica castaña con colmillos un poco filosos le pregunto bueno más bien le grito causando la audición de varios a su alrededor.

—¡Sapphire te he dicho que no grites! —Una chica mayor que ellas le gritó a Sapphire, causando mayor audición a los de alrededor —. Si participaras en un concurso de gritos ganarías. —dijo con tono sarcástico y molesto.

—P¡ues usted tampoco se queda atrás, Blue-sempai! —Le contestó con un tono de burla causando la risa de Crys y Yellow y la irritación de Blue

—Oye, cómo te atrev... —Iba a continuar lo que iba a decir pero fue interrumpida por una voz enérgica pero molesta para ella.

—¡Crys, tengo que hablar contigo! —Acto seguido así como llego se fue pero llevándose consigo a Crystal

-¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar? —preguntó una muy confundida Yellow al ver como Gold se había llevado a su amiga, Blue y Sapphire seguían es su pelea campal de quien gritaba más.

-w-

—¿Qué pasa Gold? ¿Qué me querías decir? —Preguntaba con tranquilidad Crystal observando a Gold y viendo como este estaba todo nervioso.

—B-bien Crys, yo lo que quiero decirte es que es que es que_…__—__"Bien hecho Gold, ahora te trabaste. Se lo tienes que decir sí o sí, ¡vamos tu puedes! Aggghh debí haberle preguntado a alguien como me le debería declarar" _

—¿Es que Gold? No me dejes con la duda.

Gold tomo el valor y todo nervioso y rojo sin darse cuenta lo gritó.

—¡Yo te amo Crys! —Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde. Toda la escuela tenia puestos sus ojos en ellos.

—...Lo siento Gold, pero solo podemos quedar como amigos. —dicho eso Crystal salió corriendo hacia quien sabe dónde dejando a un shockeado Gold.

—... ¿Sólo amigos? —Fue lo último que dijo antes de subir al salón para terminar las clases.

*Fin flashback*

—¡Crystal! ¡Despierta, tienes que comer! —Escuchó el grito de su madre pareciéndole un taladro que quería destruir su cabeza.

—¡Ya voy! —Medio gritó adormilada mientras se levantaba toda cansada —. En serio fuiste una idiota Crystal... —dijo saliendo de la habitación para bajar a comer y luego volver a dormir.

Luego de haber terminado su cena Crystal regresó a su habitación tirándose pesadamente en la cama.

—Al menos en los sueños puedo estar con él. —al instante se quedó dormida entrando en su mundo de ensueño.

*sueño de Crys*

—¿Y si no me acepta luego de que yo lo rechacé? —Una muy nerviosa Crystal hablaba con Blue, Yellow y Sapphire.

—¡Sí lo hará! —Contestaron las 3 al unísono.

—Pero, ¿y si no? Después de todo yo lo rechacé y creo que Gold es vengativo en el sentido amoroso... —Susurró lo último solo para recibir una mirada de desaprobación de parte de sus amigas.

—Vamos Crys, él te aceptara, aparte si no lo intentas nunca sabrás su respuesta jojojo —Blue estaba muy segura de lo que decía.

—Blue-sempai tiene razón, no sabrás hasta que no lo intentes —Secundó Sapphire con una gran sonrisa y Yellow solo asintió frenéticamente.

—... Está bien, lo haré. —Dicho esto Crystal empezó la búsqueda del causante de este sueño.

—¡Gold! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas cuando lo divisó a lo lejos llamando su atención y causando que él se empezara acercar a ella.

—¿Qué pasa Crys? ¿Para qué me hablas? —preguntó Gold una vez estando frente a Crystal.

—Y-yo quería decirte que yo que yo… —Oh genial, hasta en su sueño se ponía nerviosa.

—¿Tú? —Gold estaba un poco confundido por la tartamudez de Crys.

—Yo, yo yo… ¡Yo te amo Gold! —Gold la miró shockeado. No sabía que decir o que pensar solo estaba procesando las palabras. Genial, hasta en el sueño de Crystal hacía eso.

—No sé qué decir pero pero…. ¡Yo igual te amo CRYSTAL! —dicho y hecho Crystal comenzó a llorar de felicidad y literalmente salto a el abrazándolo por el cuello y le rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos.

—¡Por fin! —escucharon gritar de parte de todos sus amigos excepto Ruby él no tenía nada que ver en este sueño ni en la historia y tampoco emerald pero no estamos saliendo de tema. —. ¡Beso beso beso! —empezaron a gritar todos poniendo muy roja a Crys y creando una gran sonrisa en Gold.

—Si no quieres no tenemos que besarnos... por ahora. —Crys se puso más roja con lo último pero se tranquilizó

—Ya no puedo esperar más por un beso. —Crys contra todo su pudor acorto la distancia que había entre sus labios y los de Gold, sorprendiendo al principio a Gold pero luego haciendo que correspondiera

—Awwwww —se escuchó de parte de todos sus amigos y alguno que otro colado (pero de Ruby y emerald no XD) eso causo la interrupción del beso.

—¿¡No tienen nada mejor que hacer?! —Gritó Gold haciendo que todos se fueran, dándoles un poco más de privacidad. —. Te amo Crys... —lo último fue dicho en un susurro causando el fin del sueño.

*Fin del sueño*

—¡Crys! ¡Baja a desayunar! —Escuchó el grito de su madre haciendo que se levantara cansadamente.

—Sólo un sueño... solo fue un sueño. —Dijo con tristeza y melancolía. —. Bueno es hora de seguir fingiendo una amistad cuando quiero algo más. —Bajó después de decir eso a seguir su día a día.

FIN

_Ay we que puto eres para hacerle esto a Crys _


End file.
